


Grecian

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is thrown into an unknown world and discovers things about herself she never could've dreamt of. Powers, enemies and curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grecian

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave kudos and give me your opinion, it will be highly appreciated!

  
****Chapter One** **

* * *

~~~~~~~~**_"Percival!"_** Her mother yelled over the noise, "Can you grab the mail, darling?"

Percival nodded and watched as her mother barely dogded being knocked to the ground by her roudy children. She could hear them being reprimanded briefly before she slipped through the front door and down the drive. The quiet was a stark contrast compared the loud house she'd just exited. A cool breeze swept away the afternoon heat and leaves rustled in the trees, birds sang and cicadas hissed. The sounds of nature were comforting, she appreciated them and the brief calming they gave her.

Finally she reached the mailbox, leaning slightly to the right, blue paint faded and chipped. The mailbox was older than her or any of her siblings, having been there since even before her father was born. Her mother had tried countless times the get him to replace it or even just renew the paint but he was assertive in keeping it the way it was.

She was careful when opening it, afraid that if she wasn't, the old and rusted hinges just might snap. There was the usual, bills, a few letters and packages from family members, nothing unusual. Except, a thick brown envelope with a yellow wax seal of a Roman  _Fasces_. Her name was written in calligraphy on the front in white ink.

Percival contemplated opening it right then and there but then thought her parents might want to read it first. She walked slowly back to the house, eyes focused on the letter.

A voice broke her from her reveree, "Perc!" She heard before being tackled into a suffocating hug. Trying not to fall onto the gravel, she stumbled back and gripped the persons arms. When she was finally sure she wouldn't fall she wrapped her arms around them.

"Gwen, people do need to breathe."

"Sorry, it's just, it's been _so long_ since I last saw you. You've grown so much." Gwen crossed her arms and gave her a questioning gaze, "You're taller!"

Percival huffed, but smiled none the less. "Of course I'm taller, it's been almost a year since I last saw you."

"Right, that's.. I'm sorry I've been away so long. I meant to visit, I just haven't had the time." She blushed shamefully and glared at the ground.

The younger girl nodded, "There's no need to apologize."

Gwen still looked apprehensive though and Percival couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Honestly, I don't care what mom says, it's okay. You were getting your education, how could I possibly have the right to be upset?"

Gwen smiled, "Thanks, Perc, I-" She looked passed her at the house, "Did I beat him?"

Percival shook her head solemnly and giggled at the other girls face. "He arrived real early this morning. Woke everyone up with his loud walking."

"So he hasn't changed much?"  It was a figurative question but she nodded anyways.

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice, "Percival, what's taking-"

Both girls turned to their older brother, who had just closed the door behind himself. He smiled at them, his dimples almost consuming his cheeks.

"Oh, so you've finally decided show up, mmm Gwen?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut your face, Seb." She then turned to glare at her laughing sister.

Percival smiled innocently and tried to repress more giggles, "What?"

"You know what." Gwen's face was screwed up in a scowl, like she'd just eaten a lemon.

Sebastian slung his arm around Percivals shoulder and pulled her into his side, "C'mon Gwen, give her a break."

He looked down at the younger girl and gave her a blinding smile, then his eyes flicked to the mail she was holding, or more importantly the letter addressed to her. Before she could hide it or distract him from it, he snatched it from her grasp in the blink of an eye.

"What's this? My baby sister has mail?" Sebastian teased and turned the envelope over. He paled.

He traced the seal with his thumb and was muttering nonsense "No, this can't be-"

"What? Sebastian, what is it?" Gwen had her eyebrows furrowed and her brown eyes bore into his.

"Huh?" He responded in a daze and looked at Percival quickly before giving Gwen a look, "Oh, nothing. It's.. nothing."

Sebastian looked down the drive, to their father, who had finally made his way to them and was lugging two large suitcases behind himself.

He looked at them imploringly before stuffing the piece of mail in his coat and going to help their father.

* * *

 

Percival found herself a few hours later in an awkward situation at the dinner table with her family. She was talking to her sister Gwen about her study in Geology and what it was like. Gwen talked animatedly, her hands gesturing and flying around and her eyes shining. She spoke of how she planned on traveling once she got her degree and Percival made her promise to take her on at least one trip.

Their conversation was cut short by her younger brother, who had something gripped in his tiny fist. Mother was trying to tear it from his grip but he wasn't giving it up. He smiled devilishly at her indignant glare and waved whatever he had in a teasing manner.

"Fine, what is it you've got?" Mother huffed.

"Why don't you ask Val?" Percival gritted her teeth in annoyance, she hated that nickname.

Her mother looked at her expectantly but she didn't know what to say. She had no idea what he had and had no idea what it would have to do with her. Percival shook her head and went to shrug when she froze. When she looked over to Sebastian, she could see him patting down his pockets and it confirmed her assumption. Her little brother had pick-pocketed her letter.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why you little!-" She stood, her chair knocked backwards. Percival started around the table and the younger boy iscernsat in shock, then scrambled off his chair and ran.

Sebastian stood and tried to keep her from getting to their brother. Her attempts to get away were fruitless but she still struggled against him.

"Jonah get back here! I'm going to wring your little neck!" Her mother gasped, "Percival!"

Jonah stood barricaded behind their father, who looked like he was still processing what just happened.

Her father pulled the letter from Jonah's hand and scowled at the piece of paper. A look at recognition dawned his face, which only .seemed to make him scowl deeper. He looked Percival in the eye and it seemed he aged decades in front of her, his face holding years of fatigue and weariness.

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"This morning. I.. I've yet to read it. I was going to but-" Percival stopped and wondered if she should mention Sebastians behavior. She looked at him questioningly but he shook his head. "But I was busy, catching up with Gwen. I guess I forgot about it and Jonah found it."

Jonah opened his mouth, probably to tell their father where he really got it, but thankfully her mother interrupted him.

"We'll talk about this after dinner, yeah?"

Her father looked like that was _everything_ but what he wanted to do. He also looked ready to argue his case but with a quick glare from his wife, he sighed and sat back down.

Dinner continued in tense silence. Every so often Sebastian would send her this _look_ that she couldn't quiet discern, a mix of pity, confusion, and irritation. It was off-putting and annoyed her to no end.

"I'll wash the dishes." Gwen stood and grabbed Percivals and her own plate before sweeping out the room.

"Percival." Her father called tersely, he crooked his bony finger and his eyes couldn't possibly get narrower.

She followed her parents to the living room in silence. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, Sebastian followed closely behind. Her mother pointed to the couch and they both sat willingly. It seemed they were talking in charades and her lips quirked at the thought. Her brother shot her a look that made her smile slip away.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's _just a letter._ " Percival said in exasperation. Her father spluttered curses and her mother gasped at him.

_"Francis!"_ Her mother yelled.

He ignored her. "Just a letter!? It is NOT _just a letter!_ "

"Why?!" She demanded, "Why isn't it just a letter?!"

He didn't answer.

"Becaused it means you're cursed." Sebastian breathed.

"Sebastian." Her father had a warning tone.

He sighed, "What? We can't keep it from her."

"He's right, Francis. Not knowing will only endanger her."

He rubbed his face and sighed wearily, "You think I don't know that?"

"Dad?" Percival called.

"I just- I can't just give you up."

"What? What are you-?"

"Percival." Sebastian pulled her down, "I'll explain after the letter." He gave her a forced smile.

Sebastian held his hand out expectantly and sighed when their father merely raised an eyebrow. He quickly snatched it from the older mans hand and carelessy ripped off the elegant seal. Her father looked ready to start yelling his head off but her mother pulled him to the loveseat, promptly shutting him up. Percivals brother gripped the paper so hard she was afraid it would rip in half. He started reading.

 

 

_**D ear Mrs. and Mr. Chaud,** _

_**My name is Adalbert Adler, head commissioner of The Grecian and Roman Relation Organization. **The Grecian and Roman Relation Organization** is an elite group of Greek and Roman soldiers intent on tracking down Half-Bloods or, ήρωες. Believe or not, Half-Bloods are the result and outcome of a relationship between mortal and deity. They often have powers beyond mortal comprehension passed down from Mother or Father, God or Goddess. Half-Bloods are often hunted and killed by ancient monsters, who have bloodlust for their Godly blood, resulting in the loss of young life. ** _

_**The reason we have contacted you is because we have suspicion that your daughter, Percival Chaud, may be a Half-Blood. Though there is possibility that she may be just a decendent of Godly blood, it is most likely not the case. I offer my most sincere condolences of your daughters fate as it is not one of the most benevolent. I wish to arrange a meeting between your family and I. Why you may ask? There are many more things we must discuss of Percival's heritage that simply cannot be conveyed through epistle.** _

_**I eagerly await your response and hope we are to make acquaintance soon.** _ _**Below are instructions on how and where to send said reponse. If you do not wish to meet, I accept your decision.** _

_**Sincerely, Adalbert Adler.**_

_**Head of The G.R.R.O**  _

 

It was silent for a long time before Percival broke it with a crepitate series of nonsensical words and maniacal laughter. She looked like she would be sick any moment, pale and somehow green at the same time. Finally she managed to string together a sagacious sentence.

"This is a joke right?" They didn't answer. "Right? Just payback for the hair gel incident this morning?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Afraid not, sis."

"NO!" She stood and shook her head furiously.

"Yes." Her brother nodded.

"No! It isn't possible. The gods don't exist, even if they did they'd be long gone by now."

"Perc-" Her mother pleaded.

"Stop it! Admit this is some kind of joke!" They all looked at her in pity

"Please?" Percival cried in desperation.

Her father stood and approached her like she was an abused animal, "Come on, Val. Let's all just _calm down_. Okay?"

She backed away and caught herself on the arm of the chair and shook her head. Her eyes ran over the room, to the portraits of her family, to the coat rack and line of shoes and finally the curious eyes of her siblings peeking in on the conversation.

"I can't- not right now, I can't."

No one stopped her from slipping out of the house and down the gravel road.

 

 


End file.
